wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrata Campaign
The Kyrata Campaign was a massive joint-Imperial campaign to protect the Kyrata System from a large tendril of a Tyranid Hive Fleet. This campaign was long, brutal and bloody affair that was fought on the three planets in the system. The cost in innocent lives was astronomical, but despite the odds, the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes valiantly performed their duties in the name of the Emperor, willingly spending their lives to eradicate this dire xenos menace. History When a warp storm falls on Kyrata System, many Space Marine Chapter and other Imperial Forces are quickly dispatch into the system. One of them is the 1st Company under leadership of Captain David Shatrio. The Kyrata System consisted of three planets with most of them covered with mountains, cliffs, chilly hailstorms, and eternal snow. Expecting a Chaos presence upon the planet, the forces of the Imperium had received reinforcements from the Inquisition. But upon making a planetfall on Kyrata III the Forces of Imperium fought more that they expect. A massive Tyranid Hive Fleet had detect their presence when low orbit, under leadership of a Flying Hive Tyrant code name: Brood Dragon, the Imperium face a massive Tyranid horde capable to blend on Kyrata's Terrain. For almost two years the Imperium tried to conquer both Kyrata I and II but failed miserably. Suffering near moderate casualties, the valiant 1st Company decide to perform a deep strike within the Tyranid lairs on the mountains of Yarluang on Kyrata I. A night before the operation. Five Drop pods landed 600 metres from the Zealot's outpost. The Spectral Wolves under leadership of Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson had come to aid the 1st Company on reclaiming Kyrata I. The Storm Zealots with the aid of the Spectral Wolves and the Thousand Blade had successfully conquered Kyrata I. Upon destroying the Tyranid lair, Both Captain David and the Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson learned that the Tyranids on Kyrata had been abandoned by the Hive Fleet yet they stay strong and united under leadership of the Brood Dragon. The Claw Lord, energized by the existence of such powerful Hive Tyrant, decide to challenge Captain David to hunt the Brood Dragon on Kyrata II. Captain David agreed as the Forces of the Imperium stabilize both Kyrata I and III, the Storm Zealots 1st Company and the Spectral Wolves descended upon the Ice World of Kyrata II. Records are unsure about what happen at Kyrata II. But the rumors of a Space Marine Captain and Spectral Wolves Wolf Claw Lord return to Kyrata III with six gigantic heads of a Tyranids began to spread. Later it was confirmed that the 1st Company Captain and the Spectral Wolves Claw Lord had hunted down Carnivexes, Hierrophants, and the Flying Hive Tyrant itself. The Claw Lord and his men suddenly disappeared without a trace as the Storm Zealots, Thousand Blades, and many others are honored by Terra representatives and the system claimed in the Emperor's name. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots